


SANS KILLS GOD

by Vivalavidapasta



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), reader is the player
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivalavidapasta/pseuds/Vivalavidapasta
Summary: You’re a gamer who’s gone off the deep end- and into the world you’ve doomed so many times. It’s so therapeutic at times, watching the pain and suffering without consequences.What do you do know that you do?
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Iron

**Author's Note:**

> NOT UR MOMMAS RODEO COWBOY!! MIND THE TAGS

The bells chime in the distance. 

A hush falls upon the last corridor, ashy footprints leading up to one side, nothing on the other but dark and bright warm shades of tile. 

This is your judgement. 

You stare as Sans begins, the same monologue as usual. You’ve seen the iconic scene so much times in comics, in animations, in fanfics. You laugh, as the encounter starts and Sans begins his speech. 

You’re so ready for this. You’ve been practicing for practically years with your friend’s version of the game. Now you’ve got the sans genocide fight down to a t. 

You beat him in one try.

There was something different though. When he was sparing you, he mentioned something about how sick you were at practicing. But you passed it off as a rare threat to chara and then it’d be forgotten. 

“If I ever meet you, I will break you in the worse way possible.” 

Hehehe, good luck.


	2. Point Saving

Nothing.

A calm breeze. 

Something.... gentle.... waves against your face. 

Softness crunches between your hands as your eyes flutter open. Little yellow flowers... you slowly get up, groggily wiping yourself eyes. 

Is this a dream? You’re still wearing your pajamas. You’re just... in a cave? Wait a minute-

A flower erupts from the ground in front of you, with a cute face, and sways side to side. 

Oh god no. 

“Howdy! My name is- wait a minute, you’re not the k-“

You grab him by the stem and press a finger to his flower face.

“Shhhhhh, don’t worry about me Flowey.”

You smiled, a wicked thing. 

“I’m just the angel of prophecy~ and I’m here to empty the underground.”

Flowey stared at you with dread in his beady eyes. 

“Ch-Chara?”

“Nah. I’m the one behind the screen. Well, no longer behind the screen now I guess. It is pretty amazing to see all this with my own eyes.” 

You looked around the cavern, the light from above lighting up the stone walls with reflected light from you. The game doesn’t do it justice. 

“Wait. So-so you’re the one in control?”

“Yep!” You confirmed with a sharp P sound, popping your lips. Flowey’s face contorted into rage. 

“Tell me why I shouldn’t just kill you right now. After all this time... AFTER ALL YOU’VE DONE!?”

“Hey now, I haven’t even done anything... yet.....” you laugh and shrug. “For all I know, this is just a dream. I’ve been having them lately, very lucid dreams. One time I had a dream I was in a Whole Foods store and I was going to grab an apple but then Sans-“

“Wait, you know the skeleton!? No wonder why you’re weird.”

“Yeah here’s the thing. I hate Sans. He’s stupidly overpowered but doesn’t even stop you from killing everyone until the very end. It’s all just programming. He’s a joke, a fucking meme and everyone oversexualized him to the point that I can’t even enjoy the game anymore!”

“Wow, sounds like a you problem.”

“Shut the fuck up Flowey. You know, I thought that you were pretty cool but you’re just a little kid talking big shit.” 

“Hey! At least I’m not the crazy psycho bitch who kills everyone over and over again!”

“Well, which game is this??? Is this mine or my friends??”

“Angels, there’s more of you!?!?”

You squinted and checked your stats by just... making them appear??? Make appear! You concentrate but you fucking can’t. 

You get up and start running to find the first save point. There it is, in its golden glow. It’s a beautiful star. Holding it in your hand makes the stats flash behind your eyes.

“READER”  
LV 1  
HP 20/20

You save. 

“READER”  
LV 20  
HP 99/99

......

Interesting.


End file.
